loonatheworldfandomcom-20200223-history
LOONA Fansite List
Fansites '(also called “Fansite masters”) are fans of K-pop groups or singular idols who take pictures and film idols during events and concerts. They are commonly called “masternims” (-''nim/님 being an honorific suffix in Korean) by other fans. Although K-pop fansites used to commonly maintain their own websites on which they hosted their photos and videos—hence the name “'''fansite”—nowadays fansites tend to post their works on Twitter, YouTube, or other social media sites. Lists LOONA OT12 HeeJin HyunJin HaSeul YeoJin ViVi Kim Lip JinSoul Choerry Yves Chuu Go Won Olivia Hye Most followed fansites (non OT12): +3k followers as of 17 Feb. 2020 # locomotion - - 31,5k followers # LIPTIGHT - - 23,5k followers # PEACH AND CREAM - - 20,6k followers # kiss my lips. - - 20,4k followers # Lovely Sign - & - 19,7k followers # FIRST APPLE - & - 19,1k followers # MILKYVI - - 18,9k followers # trust issues. - - 18,3k followers # SOMETHING HIGHLIGHT - - 15,5k followers # 김지니닷컴 (KIMJINI.COM) - - 14,8k followers # blue moon - - 14,5k followers # offbeat - - 13,8k followers # lomography - - 12,6k followers # Bakery in Wonderland - - 12,4k followers # white swan. - - 11,5k followers # Blood Plum - - 11,4K followers # SING A SOUL - - 11,0k followers # EyeLight - - 10,8k followers (INACTIVE ?) # BLUE LIGHT - - 10,4k followers (LOCKED, since november 2019) # Melting moon - - 10,2k followers # Purple Cherry - - 10,0k followers # BELLA VOCE - 9,865k followers # CAPTIVATED. - - 9,745k followers # Choerry Jubiles - - 9,743k followers # PH 6.13 - - 9,674k followers # LAMB - - 9,576k followers # Time in October (시월의 시간) - '' ''- 9,537k followers - (LOCKED) # Luminance - - 8,448k followers - (DELETED) # Moonrise Kingdom - - 8,111k followers (INACTIVE ?) # pervade - 8,019k followers # choerry on top - - 7,921k followers # Think of Blue - - 7,816k followers # Classic Green - - 7,630k followers # Aquarius - & - 7,543k followers # Chuupa Chuups! - 7,511k followers # Huff N Puff - & - 7,489k followers - (CLOSED in 190927) # L'ESTATE - - 7,380k followers # on the grin. - - 7,267k followers (INACTIVE ?) # MSTK - 7,246k followers (INACTIVE ?) # ALL. - - 7,239k followers # 귀엽다 비비 (cutie vivi) - - 7,130k followers # LOVEIT - 7,038k followers # kimnunmool- - 6,988k followers # Pink Skies - - 6,947k followers - (DELETED) # Ev. (Elegant Vibe) - - 6,940k followers # 니빵내빵- - 6,912k followers (LOCKED) # choose me - - 6,873k followers (INACTIVE since August 2018) # Nest of haseul. - 6,683k followers # Black Void - - 6,447k followers # coralize - - 6,386k followers (INACTIVE since October 2019) # Heejin Bar - - 6,378k followers # 6시 내고원 (@My_Gowon) - - 6,324k followers # Lone Eden- & - 5,869k followers # DUSTGLASS - 5,761k followers # switchback - 5,756k followers # Strychnine - - 5,657k followers # Chuu&Berry - - 5,634k followers (INACTIVE since August 2018) # LUMINOUS ALLURE - 5,563k followers # BLUE PARADISE - - 5,550k followers # vantablack - - 5,370k followers # Greentea. - - 5,316k followers (LOCKED) # ᴄʜᴜᴜ ᴀᴛᴛᴀᴄᴋ ᴍʏ ʜᴇᴀʀᴛ - - 5,161k followers (REST since 6 Sept. 2018) # contact my heart - - 5,165k followers # 한달 한날 (one month one day) - - 5,098k followers # Dear My Autumn - - 5,052k followers # 별을 닮은 아이 - - 4,825k followers (CLOSED since 2 Jan. 2019) # ChouChuu - - 4,784k followers (CLOSED since 3 Jan. 2018) # ChuuMing - - 4,756k followers (INACTIVE since 20 Oct. 2018) # Secret Eden - - 4,539k followers (INACTIVE since September 2018) # LOVIVILY - - 4,383k followers # Dear Lilac. - 4,293k followers - (INACTIVE ?) # 달콤한 중독- - 4,244k followers - (LOCKED) # golden moment - - 4,100k followers # 백조의 호수- - 4,018k followers # Garden of olivia - - 3,963k followers - (INACTIVE ?) # DEAR MY SPRING - - 3,823k followers # #about Lip - - 3,710k followers - (INACTIVE since March 2019) # misty rose - & - 3,659k followers # Wait4Kiss - - 3,601k followers # I GET CRAZY - - 3,530k followers (CLOSED since 9 June 2018) # Lovely love - - 3,456k followers # chuuing gum - - 3,399k followers # Madeca- - 3,377k followers # DYVE INTO YOU - - 3,304k followers (INACTIVE since July 2019) # Purple Winter- - 3,252k followers (LOCKED) # Cherry Moon - - 3,218k followers (INACTIVE ?) # Obliviate- - 3,201 followers # 11:11 - - 3,114k followers (INACTIVE since February 2019) # heejinesque- - 3,089k followers Loona Day and their other fansites aren't taken into account. Trivia * Fansites have organized projects (food trucks, cup holders event/cafés) and photography exhibitions for special occasions. Some fansites are friends and organize these projects together. * LOONASTATION for the LOONAVERSE concert. ** LIPTIGHT ** kiss my lips. ** PH 6.13 ** Greentea. ** white swan. * Log (LOONA 1st anniversary exhibition) Framed photographs from this event were later in sale. ** LIPTIGHT ** kiss my lips. ** PH 6.13 ** lomography ** offbeat * locomotion is organizing Serendipity, their "1st Exhibition for Chuu". * JinSoul's fansite trust issues. opened another fansite dedicated to pictures of all the members, commitment issues.. * Huff N Puff (Heejin/Hyunjin) & Lovely Love are managed by the same person. * LOONA OT12 fansite Constellations opened another fansite dedicated to Choerry called CherryMagic. * L'ESTATE used to be a Heejin and Hyunjin fansite but became a HyunJin only fansite. Links * https://twitter.com/INTL_LOONA/lists/ Category:Orbit Category:LOONA